


Discovery Chp1 A Lost Sheppard

by The_Artful_Trickster



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artful_Trickster/pseuds/The_Artful_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard finds a young girl & brings her to the Academy, she seems innocent enough for a child. What happens when he has a special mission for our favourite group? Meanwhile back at Duel Academy the others are trying to release Jaden from his room. He refuses to have any contact with the child, but what's so dangerous about a stranger? Discontinued/Up for adoption? - See the AN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery Chp1 A Lost Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: First off I need to apologise for this story. I found it whilst searching through some old files and this seems to be something I wrote whilst still in my weaboo stage around 2010ish. This is one of my worst pieces of work and looking at the drafts it was only meant to last less than 10 chapters and boy was the content in between out of character! The ending seemed pretty inconclusive as well so I’m glad I never got on with continuing this. None the less I made a promise to myself that all my works will be uploaded to either FanFiction or FictionPress so I’ll upload this. I won’t continue this, please don’t think that the quality of this piece is the same as my recent works! However, if anyone by some incredibly low chance actually likes this story I may consider pulling this story out with more chapters. Check my homepage if I give an official statement that this story has been put up for adoption or something, this will be on the Story Summary section of my homepage.)
> 
> Read on my FanFiction page for better quality.

Thick, black clouds roll upon the sky forecasting a storm too come soon. People walking throughout the city retreat to the safety and warmth of their houses. Only a few rebellious teens were left on the streets kicking a drink can and a few business workers could be seen in there dimly lit offices. In the darkness sat Sheppard, formally known as the head teacher of the world renowned Duel Academy. Embraced but not warmth by the moonlight he sat shivering on the steps of the cities fountain.

Sheppard's Pov:

I was done walking through the streets of Domino City for the night. I was planning to return to Duel Academy two days ago, I guess I should have packed more money right? I search through my bag and sigh defeated, unfortunately I used up the last of my money on food and now that was gone too.

A clap of thunder signals for the rain to start pouring down.

_Shuffle...shuffle...._

I turn around to see what caused the noise. I was expecting a teenager drinking or smoking but what I found was surprising.

A little girl. She looked around 5 or so and was shivering and shuffling around the steps trying to get into a comfy position. She had a light pink hoodie with the hood up, although the front of her fringe was getting soaked by the rain, she also had faded jeans and scruffy trainers on. I noticed that her hoodie had a familiar looking emblem on it. Even though there are always a few people out on the street here in Domino City the age of this girl surprised me. She must have sensed someone was watching her because she looked straight at me and started to walk my way.

Once she reached me she stood straight and asked me directly.

"Hey are you ok old man?"

I tear dropped. Hey I'm not that old! "Y-yes I'm fine thank-you!" I replied with a small, gentle smile. She crooked her neck halfway and pouted cutely.

"Are you sure old geezer? I was watching you before and you were mumbling something about food."

My stomach rumbled. Yet I denied that fact I was hungry. The little girl pouted and took something out of her backpack.

"Yeah I know someone who did that too..." She mused as she handed me a delicately wrapped sandwich in pale green tissue paper. She sat down next to me on the step and started to swing her legs since they didn't reach the floor. I thanked her and began devouring it before I actually realised what she said. I looked up.

"Who?"

"He left home so I haven't seen him for a while..." She sounded upset near the end so I didn't press on but she continued.

"But he told me that I was in charge now that he don't go to the Academy! Soon he'll be too old to stay at the Academy now anyway!" She hit her chest with a fist and continued. "So now I gotta make sure I keep my head on straight! Oh and to keep believing in Daddy!....Coz...He said he'll come back....and....and..."

She looked away then. I had no idea who or what she was talking about but felt the need to comfort her. I put my hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away. Her shoulders started moving. I realised she was crying but not trying to show it to me.

"Hey Kiddo..." I say gently.

"Nnnn."

I turn her around and she has her arm rubbing her eyes to make the tears go away. That's when I realised the time.

"Hey...hey Kiddo, shouldn't you be at ho-" I stopped suddenly.

_“Daddy says he'll come back..._

_He goes to school so I haven't seen him in a while...”_

Maybe she was abandoned....

...If that's the case, where does she stay now? Sure she dresses like a street kid but she sure doesn't act like one.

I feel the green paper from the sandwich crumpled in my pocket.

And this was homemade...so it wasn't stolen....

And that's when I realise.

"Hey...."

She looks up to me.

"Huh?"

"You want me to take you home?"

"Huh?" She repeats.

I open my mouth to tell her that I'll walk her home when she interrupts.

"Are you a perv old geezer? Coz he warned me about people like you!"

I felt myself comically turn to rock for a few seconds but quickly recovered.  _Where the heck did she learn stuff like that?!_

"N-n-no! I am not!" I sigh. The girl just pouts and looks at a few raindrops pounding on the fountains water.

"Hey kiddo what's your name?" I ask, realising that I didn't even know.

"Huh? Oh it's Destiny."

I shudder. I still remember when the Society of Light attacked Duel Academy. Well how could I forget, the time when I was absent I kept getting bombarded by save-us notes every other day from Crowler! The girl seemed to notice my discomfort. She had a look of disapproval on her face.

"I'm not  _evil_  you know."

"Wha-"

"I'm one of the good guys!" She laughed. I wonder how she knew about the SOL? My question was soon answered.

"My brother told me about the SOL...It was all over TV. We were all watching along when there was that big show-down at Duel Academy!" She told me with a huge grin and raised arms above her head when she shouted out Duel Academy.

_Of course...the duel was aired on live TV..._

"Jaden won that duel you know..."

She gave me another look.

"Well of course! He always wins!" She puts a fist in the air. I chuckle.

"So you’re a fan of Jaden Yuki then are you?" She looks at me with a glimmer in her eyes.

"I'm his biggest fan!" I chuckle and rustle her now slightly damp hair. That's the reason I became a head teacher. To see that glimmer in every student's eyes when they talk about duelling.

"I'm sure you are!.."

"Don't believe me old geezer? I'd tell him myself if I was allowed!" She grunts.

"Well how about we do?"

She looks at me. "Huh?"

"I'll take you to Duel Academy - I'm the head teacher there."

"I know you’re the head teacher there, I've seen you on TV. B-but I'm only 5 I'm not even in middle-school! Let alone be in a place with a bunch of scary college kids!"

"You don't sound like a 5 year old!"

"That's 'coz Daddy wanted us to be the best duellists ever! And that means advanced edu-edu-everything! My first book that I read was Harry Potter!...Although Daddy doesn't let me read Twilight for some reason..."

Slightly stunned, I let out a small chuckle.

"Well we have a girl in Duel Academy that should be in middle school now. But she managed to sneak her way in!" I tell her, talking about Blair Finnegan. "And not everyone at Duel Academy is scary! There very kind."

Still she looked unconvinced. I patted her head.

"And since you’re so smart I'll put you into Ra yellow!"

She pouted again.

"Think I'm not good enough for Obelisk Blue old man?!"

"Well I haven't actually seen you duel..." I teardropped.

"It doesn't matter, I prefer Slifer Red anyway..." A pause. "I don't think I should go to Duel Academy..."

"You'll get to meet Jaden Yuki!~"

"Alright!" She shouts. "...Oh wait..."

It's my turn to give her a confused look.

"You'll have to talk to the people who look after me first!"

"Will that be a problem?"

"Uhh..."

A silence.

"Well they kinda don't know that I uhh..."

"Let me guess...you tried running away and if you go back now they'll tell you off?" I smirked.

"No. But close."

"Oh?" I reply curiously.

"I've tried running away nearly 10 times now...But they've always caught me so now if they catch me again they'll kill me!"

I chuckle.

"I'm sure you won’t."

"How do you know old geezer?" She asks timidly.

"Because the place you come from want to care for you not kill you!" I say, pointing to the emblem. She pouts again. "I've read about that place...It's very good. Why do you not want to stay there?"

She looks me straight in the eye.

"Staying in Kamura Academy is boring!!! And because Daddy told me that I have to become the best ever! So I need to go to Duel Academy to learn to become the best duellist ever!...But"

Her speech gets caught stopped.

"But what?"

She look's away from me and back to swinging her feet.

"I'll be breaking the biggest promise ever if I leave....after all he did say that I'm in charge now...."

I think about it for a moment. Then I exhale loudly and walk away, hands behind my head.

"Well that's too bad....And here I thought you'd show me some talent..."

One....two...Thr-

**"HOLD UP RIGHT THERE OLD GEEZER!"**

I chuckle and turn around; she run's to me making huge puddles and grabs my hand.

"That's it I’m ’ma taking you to the Academy! You'll see how amazing I am old timer!!

I chuckle in my head.

Duel Academy's in for a big surprise this year....

(A/N: And Chapter 1/Prologue ended! Sheppard's taken in a kid from the streets! What's gonna happen at Duel Academy now? Watch this space!

As you may have noticed that Authors Note is part of the original document, read my first Authors Note for the status of this story.)


End file.
